


Look closer, things are not as they seem

by Angie97



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie97/pseuds/Angie97
Summary: 2 stories of the same person but months apart. As they say, things change with time, but some changes no one can predict and some never wish for..





	Look closer, things are not as they seem

"Look closer, things are not as they seem"

Part 1

She exits the door quickly, her thick, blonde hair waving from the summer evening wind. The road was full of hippies and students enjoying their free time through a splendid weather, but she doesn’t linger. Her high heels click on the pavement as she makes way to the bus station, leaving behind a lovely sweet perfume and puffy lips with a cherry smile. 

The bus brings her close to her apartment building. Her neighbors see her face rarely and barely pay any attention to the fragile body rushing through the days. However, tonight they take notice. Eyes sparkling, blushed face covered with styled hair, slightly tangled from running hands through them, skirt higher than usual, giving her a demure but very alluring appearance, they all see her. Moreover, she wants to be seen. She feels beautiful and sexy, shoulders high, as if she knows something others don’t, making her powerful and unattainable.

Unlocking the door to her apartment, the girl takes out her phone, clearly hoping for the text. With the movement her eyes notice the red knees. The sight makes her blush, snips of memories from the hour before filling her mind. At that moment the phone rings. She squeals softly and breathes excitedly. Answering the call, when the rich, hoarse voice says:

\- “Hey” 

Part 2

I pushed the door, almost knocking somebody on the ground. The angry voice didn’t even enter my conscience, I had to rush more. The walk to the bus stop felt longer than usual, people kept getting in the way, always giving me the annoyed stare. The wind that evening was brutal, cold and unwelcoming, not giving me any relief. The bus stop smelled like cigarettes and beer, a dreadful combination. 

Luckily the bus arrived, but unfortunately it was packed. I remembered that students lived nearby and couldn’t blame them for commuting at this hour. However, I could barely stand it, it felt like they kept breathing down my neck, and I couldn’t move. Leery eyes kept staring at my breasts and thighs, like I was made for them to enjoy, to push, to hold. Goosebumps covered me like a rough hand touching me all over. My eyes were almost bursting with tears, the pressure too strong to keep inside. As soon as the stop came, I burst through the door. 

I kept the pace, running to get to my apartment. As always rushing, the neighbors not even noticing, especially since the day I dyed my striking blonde hair, to drab, dark brown. The door gave way and I was finally inside. Barely able to breathe, feeling the panic attack coming but so hoping to be stronger than that. In the darkness I could feel all the evidence I needed on my body. My knees hurt, the surface scraped and bleeding slightly, throat scratched and abused, finger-shaped bruises around my neck and arms. I pushed myself to the bathroom, needing a scathing hot shower, remove all the senses and liquids, burn the clothes and break all my heels. 

The phone rang. My eyes took to the light coming from my bag. I had hoped the phone was lost, couldn’t even remember taking it with me. With shaking hands, I picked it up, begging to a god up there to have mercy and give me some warmth and relief. But I had never believed in god before. 

The sinister, scratching sound felt like strong hands grabbing me and forcefully holding me down, cold eyes looking over me, taking what they wanted and keeping me for their own pleasure while my body trembled from fear. He said:

\- “Hey”

**Author's Note:**

> I believe every girl will one way or another go through something like this. Maybe not this drastic, maybe just a comment from a stranger that will shake you and will make you feel frightened. I hope reading this and these topics, may give you the courage to open up to somebody close, however small the incident may have been and know that you a never alone in your feelings and fears
> 
> My first work, will write happier ones


End file.
